Level 4-10
|Zombie = (replaying) |FR = |before = Level 4-9 |after = Level 5-1}} Level 4-10 is the 40th level in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is also the tenth and last Fog level. The first time this level is finished, the player unlocks Cabbage-pult. During this level, a storm takes place and rain is shown, and the screen will remain dark until lightning flashes, giving the player a brief moment to see what's happening. If the player plays this level again in the campaign after completing Adventure Mode, Zombie Yeti makes its first appearance here. Difficulty *The entire lawn is actually blackened, only showing the user interfaces at the screen, making it more difficult to predict where will zombies appear. Lightning strikes on the other hand will only give minimal time to lighten the lawn occasionally for the players to plant in the necessary tiles. *The level is extremely hard to beat in the Nintendo DS version, because Jack-in-the-Box Zombies explode after a very short while. This makes the level more difficult. Also, plants take much longer to come via conveyor-belt. Strategies *Plant Cacti in the very first column on the lawn. Their damage is normal like all peashooting plants. *Plant Split Peas in the fourth column on the lawn. Avoid planting them in the second squares because one of the zombies might enter the house if a Lawn Mower is used. Also, avoid planting them in the pool, since there are no Digger Zombies there. *Because the Magnet-shroom is given, it's best to have good defenses to avoid letting them get eaten. Plant at least four of them on your lawn and put a Pumpkin on four of them. For the ones on the pool, only plant them behind the Starfruits. *Only plant Starfruit in the pool when you have Lily Pads, because it is unnecessary to plant Split Peas on the pool lanes. *In case when low on Cacti and more Balloon Zombies showing up, use a Blover to blow them away. Remember that Blovers can only blow flying Balloon Zombies away. *Only plant Sea-shrooms behind Starfruits because three Ambush Zombies will pop up on the final flag. *Whenever a Zombie Yeti appears on the second run through of this level, use a Pumpkin to let it stay longer. Once it is killed, four diamonds will be received. The level gets more difficult once two Zombie Yetis have shown up, due to having high toughness. Trivia *This is one of only two tenth levels, the other being Level 5-10 which has a plant (Lily Pad) which is not unlocked in its group. *There is not actually any fog in this level, despite being on the Fog stage. **The same applies for Level 4-5, although it is in the Night stage. *The gimmick for this level also appears in Lost City - Day 8 in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-13-21-51-30.png|By Walkthrough Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels